


A Glance Means More Than A Word || Anne with an E

by MlleRitournelle



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne Shirley Realizes Feelings For Gilbert Blythe, Anne with an E (TV): Season 03, Confused Gilbert Blythe, Diana Barry Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Episode Remix, F/M, Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley Use Their Words, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleRitournelle/pseuds/MlleRitournelle
Summary: What if Anne had met Gilbert's gaze during the conversation about Winifred at Miss Stacy's house?A version of this scene from episode 8 season 3, what happens after the study group revisions at Miss Stacy's house end?(I rewrite the whole episode 8 from this scene)( This fic like all my other fics are also available on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net : @mlleritournelle )
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 32
Kudos: 165





	1. Her eyes full of pain

The students in the study group were all crammed into Miss Stacy's home, to her dismay.

You could hear Anne and Gilbert talking in the other room, while the teacher served her students a lemonade, you could see Ruby making eyes at Moody sitting at the kitchen table together.

Anne expressed all her frustration, "It's so... Infuriating! Poor Miss Stacy, Poor all of us. Now we're all crammed in here, cramming, because of their heinous actions.”

Gilbert was also wound up, but he showed it much more calmly, "I wonder if Mrs. Lynde will actually hold them accountable.”

The young redhead replied sarcastically, "Well, if anybody can...", then proudly enough, she added, "I have to say it was exhilarating seeing the change in Mrs. Lynde.”

The two friends looked at each other while talking, Anne had a book on her, sitting comfortably next to Gilbert. As for the latter, he was holding a book in his hand and trying to study.

The dark-haired boy chuckled, following his friend's comment, "I bet.”

Then, he pointed to the girl's pen, which she herself had already used to write, "Can I borrow your pen?”

She gave him her pen. Then while looking at the young man she said, "We took a stand and accomplished something, despite the repercussions. Hm."

Gilbert laid eyes on Anne as he spoke, while Anne's eyes were once again riveted on her book, "Maybe because of them. The school's burned down, it's awful...”

Miss Stacy grunted on hearing the conversation, "Do not get me started.", and then left the room with a pitcher of lemonade in her hand.

While the brown boy continued his reasoning, "But it's strange. It makes me feel like the world is moveable.”

Anne replied, "No matter where life takes me, i now know i must be a relentless thorn in the side of those who refuse to amend the status quo.”

He looked at the young redhead with raised eyebrows, "Of course you must.", then with a convinced look on his face he declared, "And I know what I must not be. A country doctor, limited to delivering death sentences. There so much that we don't yet know. I believe we can fix people, save them.”

Their eyes met, dreaming, he said, "We just haven't figured out how. I would give anything to be there when we do.", he concludes with a smile.

Anne asked innocently, "Are you going to the Sorbonne?”

Gilbert looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "May as well ask if I can fly.", This made Anne giggle, then confidently he added, "Someday. Someday I will.”

A little later, when the two studious students had their noses in their books, Jane arrived with Ruby, and addressed Anne, "Tell her to focus, Anne! The exams are tomorrow, and all she can do is turn geometric shapes into hearts.", she laughed jokingly.

Gilbert, for his part, sighed and lowered his head on his book when he heard these trifles. While Moody, Ruby's object of distraction, laughed at the other end of the room with Charlie.

Ruby protested to the young redhead, "Who says that being romantic is any less respectable than being studious? Ask Gilbert.", Anne glanced at this one. The young blonde continued, "He's the most studious and he's romantic.”

At these words, Gilbert raised his head, frowned, and then lowered his head back to his book, trying as best he could to concentrate on his revisions.

This made Anne, who seemed rather embarrassed, giggled, "Well, we're not being romantic. There's nowhere else..”

The young blonde looked up to heaven, "Not with you, Anne, with Winifred.”

On being heard of this name, the dark-haired boy sighed slightly embarrassed.

Josie and Tillie then jumped at the opportunity to question the young man, "How'd you meet her anyway?", “How long have you been courting?”

As for Anne, she stared at the pages of her manual, at the mention of Winifred. While Gilbert was curious to perceive her reaction, could it be that she was feeling jealousy at that moment? The young man had been disturbed by the phrase the redhead had said the day before, when they were both sitting on the porch of Miss Stacy's house, "Winifred... is a lucky gal.”

This lasted only two seconds, but when the young man had his eyes on her, she raised her head slightly and crossed his eyes for a short moment. This moment had been very brief, but enough to make Gilbert understand something. Her blue eyes were filled with a certain sadness, he had felt it, like that day at the county fair, it couldn't have been a coincidence.

At the same time, Moody said in a mischievous tone, "He was squiring her folks around at the fair. It must be serious.”

Ruby couldn't help noticing something with the smile, "It has to be, with a girl so beautiful. Isn't she, Anne?", she innocently asked the only girl in the house who was not to be asked about it.

Gilbert, who always had his eyes on Anne, waiting for another sign, he stared at her discreetly, but not so much that the young redhead didn't notice it, she turned her head towards the young man, and answered Ruby, "So... beautiful", once again her eyes revealed such pain, she had taken on as neutral a tone as she could, but her gaze did not deceive him.

Cutting off this brief but intense exchange of glances, Tillie asked the dark-haired boy, "When will you see her again?”

Gilbert didn't know what to answer at the time, he understood then that he had to cut short this conversation, it made him uncomfortable, much more than he would have thought, was it because Anne was at his side, and she was hearing all about this discussion? He realised that all this had gone too far, he could no longer impose this on her. What if Anne had feelings for him? This seemed unthinkable months ago, but today, and for some days now, a doubt had entered his mind.

The young man then replied the most evasive in the world, "Er... I don't know, at the moment I'm concentrating on the exams.”

The redhead turned her head towards Gilbert again, she could see that the latter seemed embarrassed by all these private matters, she was of course devastated to witness this, she definitely did not want to know anything more about this relationship, in order to preserve her spirit and prevent herself from imagining painful scenes, such as Gilbert courting Winifred, Gilbert holding her arm, Gilbert having dinner with his future in-laws. Far too many images had already invaded her mind, and God knows that her imagination did not need this to imagine the worst. But there was another part of her, well hidden, that took just a little pleasure in seeing the dark-haired boy in such embarrassment, she thought that he should have thought twice before strutting around the county fair in full view of everyone on the lady's arm, he had reaped only what he had sown.

Moody said with a smile, "Anyway, tomorrow we all have an appointment at the ruins after the exams.”

Ruby was also excited at the idea, "It's a secret!”

At the same moment Anne was again immersed in her book, or at least she was trying to, while Gilbert raised his head towards attentive Moody.

Moody teased the young brown, "You should come. And bring your fiancée..."

The other students all started to giggle, and some girls made outraged noises.

And of course, Anne remained quite silent, she raised her head slightly to look at the reactions of the group, then she realised that Gilbert had laid eyes on her, so naturally she laid eyes on him as well. His gaze was both soft and intense, she could not interpret. Had he finally understood what she was feeling? Did he feel pity for her when he understood this? What a humiliating thing it would be if he did, she thought.

When she heard the others sniggering and joking to Gilbert, she felt as if she was being made fun of.

A little later, the revisions had finished, everyone had left Miss Stacy's house, Anne was heading alone into the woods to Green Gables, when she heard someone calling her.

"Anne! Wait!", exclaimed Gilbert. She hadn't been dreaming, it was him who was calling her, but why? Did he want to brag or, worse still, take pity on her?

She stopped in the middle of the path and waited for it out of sheer politeness, for the heart was no longer there at that moment.

"Can I walk a little with you? I'd like us to talk.", He asked in a rather serious tone.

Anne just nodded her head, again out of pure politeness, she accepted. But very quickly she forgot the thoughts that assailed her.

"So, I guess you're going to keep studying when you get home?", asked Gilbert, with a smile on his face.

"Miss Stacy advised us not to overload our heads with too much information the day before, and above all to give it a rest.”

"So you're finally going to rest?”

"No, you're right, I'll probably study again.", She laughed back, which made the young man laugh too.

The two friends continued to walk in the woods, despite the smiles on their faces, and the little moment of relaxation that the two young people had experienced, they each faced reality in their own way.

This time it was Anne who broke the ice, "So... What did you want to talk to me about?", Normally this would be an innocent question, as they used to talk about all sorts of topics, but this time she was worried about the answer.

Gilbert inspired, for him too, the moment was frightening, he had no idea how to approach the subject, and the young redhead ask him, but it was the moment, he had to know, he had to hear it from her mouth.

"I... I wanted...", The young man definitely did not know how to approach the topic, and even by asking himself, he was unable to know what he really wanted, how he could define it in a simple sentence.

Then he simply said, "You're also going to the ruins tomorrow?", he frowned and blinked, realizing the totally futile question he had just asked.

Anne was not expecting this question, why was he asking this? Besides, why even a subject like celebrating the end of the exams could interest Gilbert Blythe, he was probably going to celebrate with Winifred, among adults, she thought.

"Well, I suppose so.", she replied banally, and this answer did not help the young man at all in to move towards the subject he wanted to discuss.

"You didn't ask me, but I guess I'll go too.", he finally said.

She nodded her head, with a certain apprehension in her eyes, she could already see Gilbert arriving at Winifred's arm at the ruins. But on the other hand, she couldn't imagine her in such an environment, she seemed too serious for that.

The dark-haired boy saw this thing in the eyes of the young girl, whom he had seen earlier at Miss Stacy's house.

"But I'll come alone." he says, as if to set the record straight.

"Well...", she replied simply by nodding her head, she was relieved to hear that, there won't be a Winifred on the horizon tomorrow evening, finally tomorrow's day would be less worse than expected.

Gilbert inspired deeply, and took his courage in both hands to ask a question, "Do you really think... that Winifred is a lucky girl?”

Anne felt attacked when she heard this question coming out of the young man's mouth, how could he dare to make fun of her like that? Just to bring up an embarrassing moment from the day before, which she wanted to stop at all costs.

"Well, at least she's luckier than me.", She said, realizing the double meaning of the sentence, so she tried to make up for it awkwardly, "Well...I-I mean, she seems to have a comfortable life with loving parents.”

The young brown frowned, he was confused by this answer, "But...you have Marilla and Matthew.”

"You're right, I don't really know why I said that.", not knowing how to justify herself.

The two young people finally came out of the woods and arrived near the Lake of shining waters. She knew that Gilbert lived on the other side of the lake and that they were going to have to separate there. But the young man didn't seem to change direction, he continued on his way with the young redhead, and yet she would have liked him to do so, feeling terribly embarrassed.

"So... don't you think she's lucky for some other reason?", he insisted, not being satisfied with the answer he had just received.

Anne began to feel vexed by the young man's insistence, she stopped in her walk, "What - what are you trying to make me say exactly?”

Gilbert then turned to her, and gave her a look full of innuendo, his forehead wrinkled, and his eyes filled with both gentleness and fear, he apprehended terribly the consequences of this conversation.

Seeing the latter's unequivocal gaze, she could no longer be mistaken, he wanted to know, to know what she thought of him.

She then continued, giving the impression of scolding the dark-haired boy, "You want to hear me say she is lucky to be in your company, that you are... courting her. Of course she's lucky, you're an honest boy, you don't have to doubt that. Oh and of course, I wish you both a wonderful...life.", Her voice broke on this last word.

They resumed their walk, and continued along the lake, Gilbert was slightly backwards, his eyes turned towards the ground, he let go as if in a breath, "Anne, this is the second time you've said that to me, and I don't know... I have the impression that you don't mean it.”

The young redhead felt trapped at that moment, so she tried in vain to get out, "I-I thought so.”

"So... It's true, It doesn't upset you?", he asked in a depressed tone, "Don't get me wrong, it wasn't my intention. But... today I would like it to matter to you a little.”

Anne understood at that moment, that it was no longer just a question of what she thought of him, but also what did he think of her deep down?

They arrived at the entrance to the haunted wood, Gilbert still didn't seem to change his course. The redhead remained silent for a long time, not knowing what to answer, she seemed to be searching for her words. But the dark-haired boy had gone too far to stop talking.

"Anne, if you tell me sincerely... that you don't mind seeing me with someone else at all. I'll leave you alone.", The words were out, there were no more doubts, she had to understand what he was getting at.

Anne stopped at the edge of the haunted wood and looked Gilbert in the eye, her eyes wide open and full of fear, "I ... I have to go.", she walked on her own into the woods.

But the young man, determined to get his answer, stayed back and cried out, "Please don't run away from me again! You've always done that!”

The young redheaded girl took a deep breath and turned to him, "How dare you ask me that! If I tell you that I literally felt... my heart... break, the second I saw you with her, what will you do now?! I'll tell you, you'll do the same thing as before, except now you'll know. And I feel so... stupid for feeling that way that day, I was so stupid... and naive! But oh I know! Again, it's my overflowing imagination, I read too many books, and I thought that these things could happen in real life too. How could I have believed during the dance... that you... when in fact you...", she interrupted herself, thinking that she had definitely said too much, she thought he had got the answer he wanted, but the consequence of that was that she felt even more miserable, she didn't even understand how she felt, she just knew that she had been broken a few days ago.

He recognised there, the Anne he had known for years, saying all the things that went through her mind, without thinking for a single second, what she said often made no sense to him, more than once he had been confused, but this time he had understood her. Then he began to approach her, staring into her eyes, almost begging.

But the redhead held out a hand in front of herself as if to stop him, "I'm going home alone now. So, go-good luck with the exams.", she said clumsily.

Gilbert felt like holding her back again, but unfortunately he couldn't do anything without having a guilty conscience, so he simply decided to take the road to his house as well, "Good luck to you too.", he wished Anne with a slightly broken voice.

On the way home, Anne was devastated, she had just opened her heart to Gilbert, of course when she did, she seemed rather to have shouted at him, but the situation demanded it, and it seemed almost unreal, how dare he ask that, when he was courting an another girl, did he at least realise it?

As for Gilbert, he hadn't come back home immediately, he had decided to sit down for a moment by the lake, he had had doubts before, but his hopes had been broken many times.

He couldn't believe it, Anne finally cared about him, she was jealous? Of course, the way she had said it still haunted him, she had felt her heart breaking. He felt awful that he was the cause of this, he wasn't aware of it of course. It was the first time in his life that he had been with a girl, how was he supposed to know everything about it? Bash had joked with him about the possibility that Winifred had expectations of marriage, although the idea had never crossed his mind before. Of course she was good company, she was funny and smart, she was also charming, open-minded, which was the most important quality for him. But... Anne.

She had been a part of his life for years now, there were ups and downs in their relationship, they could apparently endure many storms, but she was always there, like a beacon in the night, guiding him, supporting him.

For sure they had become friends over time, at least today he wasn't sure, things couldn't go back to the way they were before. In reality, he was trying to repress a certain satisfaction. He would never want to break her heart, it was the last thing he wanted. But there was a sensation from his stomach at the thought that she might have feelings for him.

Then, still tugging, he thought of Winifred, and how unfair it was to betray her by thinking of somebody else, but it wasn't just any other girl, it was Anne.

He took a deep breath and got up off the floor, he had to do something, but for the moment, he had to concentrate on tomorrow's exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm experimenting with short fanfics, it changes me from my long fic, don't hesitate to comment !


	2. Her frightened eyes

Anne arrived at Green Gables both angry at herself and at a certain young man, she had simply told him that she had been heartbroken. But that meant nothing more? It wasn't a confession, was it?

In truth, she didn't know what to think, the ideas that the fortune-teller had put in her head, were revealed to be completely false. Gilbert was not the right fish? No, this metaphor meant nothing to her.

And above all, what importance could all this have, if the latter loved someone else? Love? What meaning could this word have, and what if love was a completely random thing? This girl, or woman, had come out of nowhere, and supposing Gilbert had been courting her for weeks or even months. But how could she know, since he hadn't even bothered to tell anyone, not even her.

Yet she thought after all these years they had become friends. But apparently he didn't even consider her in that way, otherwise she wouldn't have discovered the existence of this lovely young woman at the same time as all the residents of Avonlea. Wasn't that the most hurtful thing in the end?

Still lost in thought and upset by what had just happened, she continued her walk to the porch of the house, when she was alerted by sniffles and sobs. She turned her head to see where the noise was coming from, none other than Jerry, who was sitting on the floor in the barn with his head down and his face between his hands. Anne momentarily forgot her problems and went to meet him.

"Je-Jerry?! What's wrong?!", she asked worriedly.

The latter did not answer, he simply raised his head and looked at Anne, his eyes filled with tears. The young redheaded girl then understood what was the cause of the sorrow of the young farmer, Diana.

She had been on the outs with her friend since the day before, and apparently for Jerry his relationship with the young brunette had also broken down.

She then sat down next to the young boy and put her hand on his, "I'm so sorry Jerry, it seems that at Green Gables we are all cursed with love stories. First Marilla, Matthew, and then you... and me. But I'm sure you'll be able to break that curse.”

Jerry looked up at the girl, "I loved Diana, I loved her very much.", he said, his voice still cluttered with tears.

She looked him in the eyes, "I know.", she replied with a faint smile.

"If it makes you feel better, a fortune-teller told me a story about fish, and apparently I wouldn't have found the right fish, you think it's a ridiculous metaphor too, don't you?", she laughs at her own anecdote, as if she was trying to put a smile back on the dark-haired boy's face.

Jerry still manages to smirk slightly and disapproved, "Not as much as to consult a fortune-teller.”

"Don't laugh at me! I had big personal dilemmas, and I was mostly... foolish. But today I realise I wasn't the only one with dilemmas that day. I feel sorry for you Jerry."

"So you and... a boy?", he asked her, teasing her, while his eyes were still a bit red from crying.

"I feel stupid talking about my problems when you... but... I-I just sort of confessed something to this boy, while he is courting a young debutante, I feel so miserable. I know my problem is ridiculous compared to yours.”

Jerry wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt and stood up, "Gilbert, huh?”

"Ho-how do you...?!!”

"Since the county fair, everyone in Avonlea knows about it, and even me, in case you forgot, I was there. I had seen him.”

Anne closed her eyes, trying to convince herself that the thing that had just happened hadn't happened, Jerry was now not going to miss a single opportunity to remind her of it.

Then the young farmer added, "But you know, even though you're a strange girl I think he...”

"No. There is no way.", she says firmly, interrupting the young man.

"And what did you confess anyway?”

"That ... I was heartbroken when I saw him with Winifred at the fair ... I can't believe I said that. If only he hadn't insisted, oh no... I would never have admitted such a thing!”

"He forced you to say that?”

"Ego, no doubt, he wanted to know if I was jealous, envious, or use any other adjective! What a nerve he had... And he even said he would like the idea that I was!!”

Jerry frowned, "The ego?", presumably confused by her story, "So Gilbert insists to know if you are jealous of this girl, and he tells you he wishes you felt that way? He wanted your attention, classic.", He concludes confidently.

The young redhead was staring into the void, as if she was realizing something.

The dark-haired boy tried to make her react, "So?”

She blinked, pulled herself together, got up off the ground, and walked out of the barn, " Th-Thank you Jerry.", she walked towards the house, still looking lost.

Jerry scratched his head and giggled slightly, at least the girl's stories had cheered him up a bit.

At nightfall, Anne was now in her room, settled on her bed, lying on her back, her eyes glued to the ceiling, she had tried to study for tomorrow's exams, but it was in vain, she couldn't concentrate fully, how could she? She had just realised that Gilbert had also confessed something in his own way.

In the moment she had been so worried about the young man's reaction, especially that he felt sorry for her. That she hadn't even noticed this detail. He wanted to make her jealous...? At least that's not how he really said it.

She suddenly thought back to the evening at Miss Stacy's, when they were all still so happy to have accomplished something. She was alone on the porch and Gilbert had joined her to congratulate her, but was it only that? She had just said the first thing that came into her mind that day, "Winifred...is a lucky gal." She just felt herself falling into his eyes, she had to stop doing that thing now, she couldn't do it anymore, Gilbert was not for her, he was for another girl. But all the same, he had to remember this completely harmless sentence, she wasn't even sure what it meant when she said it, because she had pronounced it so naturally.

As she could no longer discern her fantasies from reality, it was no longer easy to determine. She felt as if she had been wrong so many times, her daydreams really played tricks on her sometimes. But it was so painful at the fair, she didn't want to delude herself any more, despite what Jerry had brought to light, no, she wasn't convinced yet. She still couldn't convince herself that the dark-haired boy could feel that way about her. She really didn't want to have her heart broken again.

The next morning, Gilbert went to the kitchen, smelling the smell coming from it, he was impatient to taste the cooking of Hazel, Bash's mother, who had arrived the day before in Avonlea to take care of little Delphine.

He was ready to take his exams and had put on his best suit. Hazel had been particularly attentive to the young man, and he was even embarrassed by all this attention.

Sebastian arrived with Delphine in his arms and walked towards the latter, "Is Uncle Gilby looking his smartest for his big exam today, baby bunny?", while the little girl touched his face, "Oh, hi. Good morning Delly.", said Gilbert with a touching voice.

Hazel was visibly disturbed by the scene, she instantly scolded Bash, after which the mother and son went into the next room to argue, while Gilbert was enjoying his breakfast.

Hazel then returned to the kitchen and asked Gilbert, "So what are your favourites Mr. Blythe, I'd like to make you a good meal for tonight?”

"Gilbert, really is fine.", he insisted for the tenth time since he had met Sebastian's mother, "Bash, don't tell you, but tonight I'm not having dinner here, I'll be in Charlottetown.", Hazel nodded politely.

Despite the discussion he had yesterday with Anne, Gilbert had to honour his presence at the Rose family's invitation. His night had been particularly difficult, of course the exams had preoccupied him, but above all he had thought about his relationship with Winifred, how others perceived it, and how Winifred could perceive it, the expectations she might have, as well as the expectations of her parents. Above all, an important detail had now come into play, Anne. How could he continue to see Winifred after Anne's confession?

Admittedly, Anne had left angry and upset yesterday, but she had confessed that she had been heartbroken by his fault, because of his relationship with Winifred. Now he had to make things right.

That same morning, Anne and her classmates were all gathered in front of the church which was used as an examination place, the school having unfortunately burnt down. Most of the students were all anxious about taking their exams, with Moody at the head, he was breathing into a paper bag, he was speaking at full speed.

"I am dying! I-I can't breathe! My heart is beating too fast! What if it’s about to explodes?! Why isn't Gilbert here?!"

Besides, Anne didn't know it either, why wasn't Gilbert there? It wasn't like him to be late, perhaps he had decided to take his exams elsewhere to simply avoid her. She thought it was cowardly, but for the moment there were more important things at stake, the exams.

The young redhead was sitting on the porch and was continuing her revisions, or at least she was trying to, despite the hubbub around her, when suddenly she heard everyone exclaim, "Diana !”

Indeed, the young brunette had finally decided to take her exams behind her parents' backs. So they were all surprised to see her, Anne first, she even stood up to look in the direction of her old friend, but she stayed in her place. While the other girls all gathered in front of Diana and questioned her.

After the examiner had arrived, the adolescents calmly entered the facility and settled down at their tables. While the examiner was handing out the tests and explaining the examination process, Anne was panicked when she couldn't find her pen. Suddenly she thought about Gilbert, as if it wasn't enough that he had taken her pride the day before, he had to steal her pen as well! Even though of course she knew he wasn't that kind of guy, he must have just forgotten.

Luckily the examiner was able to lend her a pencil, and she was able to pass her exams without any problem.

A few hours later, the exams were over, all the students left the school and headed heckling to their place of festivities, the ruins.

Once at the ruins, Anne began to shout, "We did it!", and with these words they all threw their headgear in the air, "Graduation!", she exclaimed again.

They danced and continued to shout for joy when one of the Pauls brandished a bottle of alcohol, and to everyone's surprise, Diana was the first to take a big sip. It was going to be a truly festive evening.

In Charlottetown, Gilbert had just taken his exams, like his other classmates, he had been anxious, but he had done his best, he thought. He was now on his way to the Rose family home, where an even more perilous task lay ahead of him.

The young man was expected by Winifred at her home, normally he was also expected to have dinner with her parents, but how could he? Not after his conversation with Anne. He already felt terribly embarrassed to be there on the porch of the Roses's house.

Winifred came to welcome him after a few minutes, as usual, she was very well dressed and smiling. Gilbert then entered the house and followed her into the living room.

Winifred's parents in turn came into the living room to greet the suitor.

"Oh, hello Mr. and Mrs. Rose, I am sorry to ask you this in your own home, but could I speak to your daughter alone?", The dark-haired boy was really embarrassed, he also had a serious look on his face, which did not go unnoticed by both the parents and the pretty blonde.

When they were alone, Gilbert sat down on the couch next to Winifred, took a deep sigh and began to talk, "In fact, if I came, it wasn't to have dinner with your parents. I came to tell you ... that my thoughts were keenly turned to someone else.”

The young blonde couldn't believe her ears, "You... Are you making fun of me?"

He was surprised by her reaction but continued his explanation, "I had introduced her to you at the..”

She closed her eyes and interrupted him in a dry tone, "Anne.”

Again surprised, he didn't expect her to guess on her own, "I-I'm really sorry to tell you like this, but I guess there was no good way to do this."

"You know what I find most distressing? It's that I thought I was imagining things. Just a family friend and a classmate, huh? I was so naive.", she was starting to get carried away.

Gilbert didn't know where to put himself, he just dreamed of digging a hole and hiding in it.

"So you love her, right?! And thinking about my father was going to...”

The young man didn't really want to talk about his feelings when he was confused himself, he was content to keep silent. But he was sure of one thing, his feelings for Anne were not the same as those of Winifred.

"Oh, and I imagine that now she must be quite happy to have won. If this is a childhood promise or a whim, I would find it highly regrettable. But it's your choice after all. So we won't see each other anymore? This is what you wanted to tell me?", she asked on the verge of boiling.

"I want you to know that I appreciated your friendship, and I could appreciate it again if ... »

"I hope you're kidding. And you also want to send me an invitation for your future wedding?"

Gilbert lowered his eyes to the ground, his embarrassment became greater and greater.

The young blonde got up from the couch, still as bitter as ever, "I guess she's already set a date? When will the happy event be?"

"I...I didn't actually talk to her." he replied with some trepidation.

"Well, thank you at least for coming to talk to me about it before, I can recognize this regard.", she replied abruptly, then she left the room to keep her dignity, "I think you know the way out.", Her eyes were bright, but she hadn't shed any tears.

Gilbert hurried out, and politely greeted Mr. and Mrs. Rose, and they instantly understood in his eyes what had just happened.

A few hours later, the young man was back in Avonlea, the sun had barely set. Hazel was the first surprise at his return.

"Mr. Blythe, we won't wait for you until nightfall! If I had known I would have cooked something for you! Can I cook you something to eat?"

"No, no, thank you, I'll just eat a piece of bread or some porridge."

" No way! After your exams, you must be starving!", she exclaimed stubbornly, and began to cook.

Suddenly Sebastian appeared in the kitchen, "Then Mr. Blythe is already back. Did her parents finally kick you out?", he said, teasing him.

Gilbert sat down around the table, "In fact... I threw myself out."

Bash raised his eyebrows, he suddenly seemed very attentive, he sat down in front of him, "Can I know more?"

"I spoke with Anne yesterday, as it were, I asked her how she felt."

"What did she feel? About you?”

He replied painfully, there was remorse in his voice, "She told me that I had... broken her heart... during the county fair, when I was with Winifred."

Then Sebastian got up and walked over to Gilbert, slapped him on the head, "Ouch!" said the young brown.

Immediately, Hazel reacted by shouting at him, "Have you lost your mind?!”

"I was reminding him a sweet memory, I would have liked she slapped him again with a slate.”

The latter disapproved, and then served a plate of scrambled eggs to the young man, "Bon appétit Mr. Blythe, I wish you a good evening.", She left the room with these words.

"I wish you the same, and please call me Gilbert.", He repeated this for the fifth time that day, and then he began to eat.

Bash always looked at him so upset, "So you're just eating your eggs, and that's the end of your story? You continue to see Winifred after that?"

"I-I don't think I'll see Winifred again... after I confess to her that I was thinking of someone else... There's nothing else to tell.”

"Of course it is! We have to talk about the fact that I win! You and Anne, I knew it! Since the day you received her letter on the ship!", he exclaimed, starting a dance.

But Gilbert interrupted him very quickly, "It's more complicated than that."

"Why?", he stopped dancing.

"She was really angry with me yesterday...and more importantly, I don't even know if what she feels is still true today.”

"Your problem is you think too much, you have to act Blythe.", he said with a wink to the latter.

Night had definitely fallen to the ruins, the teenagers were still playing games, and especially spinning a bottle of rum, they were all already drunk, including Anne. She had drunk like the others, and as she was not used to it either, she soon began to speak loudly and make a kind of performance.

"Follow me, my sweethearts and friends!", said the young redhead, imitating the voice of a pirate and climbing onto an old small boat that was lying on the ground, "Avast, ye school mateys! Why does it take a pirate so long to learn the alphabet?”

"Why?", asked her comrades in unison.

"Because he spends years at C!", she replied, which made everyone laugh, she continued, "What’s the difference between a hungry pirate and a drunken pirate?”

"Tell us!", they exclaimed again.

"One has a rumbling tummy, and the other’s a tumbling rummy!", she replied, her joke provoked the same reaction. Then, as if caught in the moment, she began to laugh and whirl.

At the same time, her classmates left to play other games, and revealed Gilbert, who had been hiding behind the others for several minutes, the latter had attended the young redhead's performance not without a certain amusement.

When she had started dancing, she hadn't even noticed that someone was watching her. She was so exhilarated that she didn't really pay attention to her surroundings.

But yet Gilbert was there, his eyes staring at her, he had difficulty believing what he was seeing, he had the feeling that he was observing a creature, like a forest nymph dancing in front of the flames, her red hair flying in the air, creating an impression of being incandescent. The thing he was looking at must have been unreal since he seemed to be the only one to notice her, or the others must have been mad not to even realise it. He savoured those seconds just gazing at her, while she couldn't see him, feeling his breath being taken away.

Then suddenly she saw him, he was there, that way of looking at her, that she had felt so many times, it seemed so unreal to her.

So she stopped dancing, as the alcohol she had drunk hadn't evaporated, and the dance she had just performed didn't help her balance, she almost stumbled when she saw him.

Gilbert rushed towards her and offered his hand to help her, but she simply ignored him and preferred to get out of the boat she was perched in by herself.

What had he been going to do with the ruins? With the alcohol she had drunk, she had even forgotten that the young man was supposed to be there tonight. Then she thought, considering the serious expression on his face, he certainly wasn't here to have fun. He stared at her, looking confused, and that's how she feared the worst.

He approached her and said, "Could we talk please?"

The young redhead didn't know what to say, she wasn't really in any condition to have a serious conversation. All the more because even when she was sober, she had already committed the worst awkwardness with Gilbert. But in spite of everything, mechanically she nodded, at that point of the night she would have approved of almost about everything.

The young brown boy walked towards the bonfire and sat down on a tree trunk, waiting for her to do the same. Meanwhile, she tidied her hair a little, to make herself look good, and smoothed her dress a little, because she must have seemed like a real savage, as Marilla might have said. With some hesitation, however, she went towards him and sat down beside him.

At first Gilbert had a nervous little smile, and then he began to speak hesitantly, "Er... I hope your exams went well. I didn't tell you, but I took mine in Charlottetown."

Instantly, at the only mention of Charlottetown, she couldn't help thinking he had taken his exams there, not only to avoid her, but to visit Winifred.

"I had noticed." she said, trying to hide her disappointment as best she could.

"I thought very much about what you told me yesterday, and I..."

She immediately interrupted him, and being afraid to hear more, she stood up.

"No, no, Gilbert. You can't tell me that now. I was having fun, I was celebrating our exams, I-I was a pirate! And I-I don't want to... It was so embarrassing! I really wish you and Winifred every happiness!", she reluctantly ended up saying.

The young man was more confused than ever, why were they able to talk simply, when it was about their studies, their ambitions, their values, or even just joking? Why was it so difficult to talk about their feelings? Were they even capable of it?

When Gilbert was answering, the girls' group rushed to Anne, which included Ruby, Josie, Jane and Tillie.

"Anne! We have to do our ritual! We can't do it without you! Please come on!", they exclaimed, chuckling, not even paying attention to the dark-haired boy.

In front of him, they pulled the redhead's arm to make her move and form a circle, but Anne still had her eyes on Gilbert, her eyes were filled with sadness, at that moment she thought he was going to break her heart again.

As for the young man, he recalled Bash's advice, that he was not doing enough with Anne and that he was thinking too much. At that moment there were perhaps both of them thinking too much. Then seeing all the uncertainty that the red-headed girl had in her eyes, he got up, walked towards her, and simply took her hand and carried her away with him without saying a word. Anne didn't contest and let Gilbert guide her. Feeling his hand in that way had been so comforting, it paralysed her and it was probably for this reason that she followed him without complaint.

She didn't know what he was planning to do, but he seemed determined to have that conversation he had started earlier.

The two young people left the group of girls totally flabbergasted. Ruby's mouth was open, she couldn't believe it, then she looked at the other girls with a stunned expression and started giggling, "Oh my God!", the other girls imitated her. For sure, they would have a new topic for discussion tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this second part, I definitely enjoy rewriting the episodes!


	3. His eyes overflowing with romance

That night was particularly clear, the moon was shining above their heads, despite all the torments the two teenagers were going through, this night had everything to be serene.

The laughter and the cries of their comrades were far away, we only heard the sound of crickets, Gilbert had guided Anne a few steps behind the ruins, out of sight, they had stopped in front of the trees that surrounded the place.

The young redhead simply had difficulty knowing if what was happening at the moment was real. He had just taken her hand? How had this happened? Why didn't he let go of it now? So many questions were racing through her head, only she was unable to react. She froze when the dark-haired boy decided they had to stop under an old oak tree.

Gilbert was now standing in front of the redhead, he looked her in the eye and tried to perceive what the young girl was feeling at that moment, her expression seemed so pensive, her mind seemed elsewhere, so he couldn't guess.

Then he looked down at his own hand, realising that he was still in contact with her skin, he was still holding her hand. Why had he done this? Was she going to hit him on the head for being so bold? It seemed so natural to him, as if it was instinctive, that he hadn't even asked himself a question before acting.

Even if it seemed spontaneous to him, to feel her hand in this way, to feel so close to her, it was a real first.

Of course, there had been dancing at school, he had been able to feel her hand more than once, her skin seemed so soft and delicate, he couldn't take his eyes off her during the whole dance, but how could he? She was so smiling, so cheerful, so graceful, so Anne.

In fact, it was only at the last note of music that he realised she was the only one at that moment. But at that point, the young man had not yet realised that there had been only her at all times and that it would always be her.

This evening, illuminated by the moonlight, Gilbert contemplated the young redhead, his eyes were so tender, and since he was unable to express it in words, he thought it was the only way to make her understand. So he still held the girl's hand, caressing her almost with his fingertips in his mind, but in reality he did not dare to make the slightest movement for fear of rushing her.

Suddenly Anne woke up from her almost vegetative state, she looked down, to see the hand of the dark-haired boy still in hers, was it real? This question was constantly in her mind. Gilbert really cared about her, but was it out of simple friendship? That must have been it. Gilbert couldn't... no, she couldn't even think about it, it was ridiculous and senseless. But he always held her hand so softly, how could she just not notice it? It didn't look like friendly behaviour, it was... it looked like... No, she couldn't believe it.

The girl then looked up to meet his eyes, she got lost again in his hazelnut eyes. It was like the other night at Miss Stacy's house, when Gilbert stared at her as if he was trying to read something in her eyes, as if he was trying to understand her thoughts, like real kindred spirits. This evening Anne had lost control of her eyes, they had deviated suddenly on the brown boy's lips, unconsciously.

And now this scene was being replayed again, what could she do this time to escape it, slap herself perhaps? It would probably be too much of a violent reaction, but she didn't want to be that kind of girl, that boy standing in front of her, had never been for her after all. And even Jerry's speech the day before hadn't been enough to convince her, anyway Gilbert had gone to Charlottetown despite what she might have said to him yesterday, so it did mean something.

When she realised that she was no longer looking the young man in the eye, but was now staring at his lips, she tried to pull herself together, it must have been the few side effects of the rum. What else could it be? She had to find a way to stop it at all costs, otherwise who knows what she would be able to do, if she just let her body do it for her.

So suddenly she let go of his hand. Clumsily, she began to speak in a series of nonsensical phrases, in front of the young man's totally perplexed eyes.

"Gilbert... I-I...You can't... I can't believe you have... And then the others, do you think about it? What are they doing... And Winifred... You really didn't have to... Yesterday was so... I don't know what it looked like, but I- "

She was interrupted this time not by herself, but by Gilbert, who in the space of a few seconds had simply placed his hands on the girl's cheeks. At the same moment he grabbed her lips with his own with such ardour, that Anne had not even had time to react, she simply stopped talking the second the young man kissed her.

Once again driven by the adrenaline of the moment, Gilbert couldn't help but act, for the second time in the same evening. It was also Anne's fault, as she was still starting to say incoherent things that only made sense to her. The young redhead looked both frightened and nervous, in her own way she was probably still trying to justify herself, he couldn't understand why she always did that.

She never managed to conclude a sentence, the young man had not even tried to decipher what she meant, and then for a moment his gaze wandered to the girl's lips. She was so touching, lovely. He hadn't even thought about whether it was the right moment, it was stronger than he could, no matter if he interrupted her, she was already doing it on her own anyway.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but the young redhead had had the feeling it had lasted much longer, she had almost felt her soul leave her body, so much had she thought she was dying in the moment. She didn't even know that she wanted it, despite the many earlier signs, looking at Gilbert's lips became almost second nature now, but she had never dared to admit what she had always desired in her heart, she wanted it to happen, she wanted to kiss Gilbert.

This first kiss was certainly unexpected, but so tender, Anne literally felt her breath being taken away. She had never imagined it would happen to her one day. In the past, how could she have dared to pretend any boy could take an interest in her in this way? But today, that a boy so passionate and ambitious as Gilbert could feel this way about her... when he could literally charm any girl, even the most perfect girls, Winifred was perfect. How could she have thought he wanted to kiss her?

It wasn't supposed to be real, so as if she woke up from a dream, she smiled slightly when the dark-haired boy detached his lips from hers. After all, it was all only meant to be a dream.

By the time Gilbert broke the kiss with softness and removed his hands from her face, he realised he had acted without thinking, without even asking permission.

Yet Winifred had spoken to him on several occasions about what was permissible and proper to do, and stealing a kiss was certainly not good behaviour. Especially if intentions had not been announced beforehand.

He knew perfectly that Anne was not the kind of girl to pay attention to propriety, he sensed that she was indifferent to all these rules. But he was still very afraid of her reaction, he would understand if she wanted to slap him or yell at him right away. On the other hand, he also thought it was worth it, he was ready to endure any consequences now.

When the young man returned to his initial posture, Anne reopened her eyes and stood still for a moment without knowing what to say or do, in fact, she was still wondering if this act had simply been a hallucination, a mirage, an illusion, a dream, or a fantasy?

Upon seeing the girl not reacting, Gilbert began to worry, he probably would have preferred her to yell at him or slap him. But she didn't do anything, she just looked him in the eye for several seconds. Then, to interrupt the deafening silence, he began to say in a very worried tone, "Anne...?"

The young redhead was still looking at him with a totally confuse expression on her face, she opened her mouth trying to say something, but no sound came out.

Suddenly without really thinking, she started talking, "This...this is...I-I...Why? And you... Me...", Then she frowned, "This is ridiculous, you can't-"

Laughs and cries interrupted her, and they heard voices shouting, "Anne, where are you?! We need you! We want to do our ritual!", Laughter and sneers were heard even louder, the girls were visibly more excited than ever. Then they heard Tillie exclaim with laughter, "Gilbert, you have to give us Anne back now!!", Then Jane took over with a giggle, "You've already got Winifred!". All the girls laughed at this remark and made outraged noises.

The two young people looked into each other's eyes totally confused by the situation. Although Gilbert had made the first move, he had never confessed to himself how he felt about Anne, so how could he find the right words at that moment. In retrospect, he began to regret his action, what if she finally had no feelings for him? What if he had misunderstood what she meant yesterday? No, it was impossible. The uncertainty of the moment made him doubt everything, but only she could reassure him.

Soon they would be interrupted again, and Anne would probably decide to join the girls, they couldn't leave each other like that, could they?

Suddenly the young redhead said, "I...I have to go. I guess you're not staying, so... good night.", It was too dark for the brown boy to notice, but she had bright eyes, tears just waiting to run down her cheeks, because she realised at the new mention of Winifred that she was in the exact situation she wanted to avoid. How could Gilbert have done this? She thought he was an honest, respectful boy.

The young man didn't know what to do to hold her back, he couldn't force her to stay by his side any longer. Did this situation make her uncomfortable because she hadn't desired that kiss? Yet it seemed to him that she had kissed him back, so why did she want to run away now?

As the young girl began to return to the ruins, Gilbert stopped her.

"Anne, I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if we..."

The girls' group surprised the two teenagers in the same moment, "Oh you are here!", exclaimed Ruby, "What were you two doing here?", Tillie asked with a sly smile, the other girls started laughing, "Why didn't you bring your fiancée Gilbert?", Josie asked him, her eyes full of mischief.

The dark-haired boy felt embarrassed by the situation, and did not want to tell the girls any more details, but he felt obliged to answer this question in Anne's presence, "Winifred, wasn't my fiancée.", he simply stated. When this sentence came out of his mouth, he wasn't looking at Josie or the other girls, but only at the young redhead, he was staring at her, as if to express something more, he wanted her to understand. She had to understand that it was her, the girl he cared about, the girl he thought about every day, sometimes without even realising it himself, the girl he looked at with tenderness, desire, and love... He wanted her to understand all this in one look, was it too demanding?

The moment Anne saw his gaze and heard this sentence, she couldn't help but falter. He spoke of Winifred in the past tense? So that meant... And then his eyes... the eyes he had when he looked at her, they were so soft and deep that she felt pierced when he stared at her.

As for the girls, they witnessed a strange scene, they didn't seem to understand everything, but it appeared that something was going on between them, it was becoming more and more obvious.

The dark-haired young man walked back to the ruins, looked at Anne again and said, "I...I'll join the others then."

So he was just going to join the others? What was he playing at? Would he celebrate the end of the exams after all? Or was he expecting something else from her?

A few moments later, Anne and the girls had returned around the bonfire, each of them exchanging glances and low masses about what had just happened. Of course the young redhead was not in confidence.

She could see further back, Gilbert was with Moody and Diana, he seemed to be discussing with them, although they were obviously too drunk to have a serious discussion. Suddenly she saw the other boys huddle around the dark-haired boy, one of the Pauls seemed to be questioning him. Anne couldn't hear anything, but she imagined that everyone had already been talking about them in their absence.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Tillie, who was staring at her, "So, Anne... What's going on with Gilbert?".

Ruby also jumped at the opportunity to question her, "Is that true?! I can't believe Gilbert said that about Winifred. Do you know more about it?! Yet yesterday he didn't contradict it."

"Ruby... it's obvious she knows. Because she's the cause of it.", Jane retorted, rolling her eyes.

Anne began to panic, " How-how does that...? Not at all, I never wanted to... And why should I be the cause?!"

Jane approached the young redhead and put a hand on her shoulder, which surprised the young girl who glanced at her hand, "Anne... I know how much you enjoyed dancing with Gilbert the other day at school. You should at least be honest with us. And what can I say about him, who kept devouring you with his eyes. It was indecent.", She ended her sentence with a chuckle.

The young girl couldn't answer this, then Jane added with a smile on her face, "And I'm sure when that very moment he's staring at you in the distance."

"He does it!", exclaimed Ruby as she glanced at the young man.

At the same moment, Anne turned around, and she saw Gilbert looking at her at the other end of the ruins, and he shyly smiled at her when he noticed her looking at him.

"How could I not have noticed that?", asked Josie, who was disappointed with herself.

"Probably because you are too self-centred...", Retorted Jane sarcastically.

"Well, let's get into a circle, girls?", Tillie became impatient, With these words they did so.

Once they were all in place, the girls were now waiting for Anne to start reciting her text, but she seemed to be somewhere else, still confused because he had just happened with Gilbert, and she didn't have the notes of her speech with her. Alcohol didn't help to clear up her mind, so she remained silent, and this was exceptional for her.

"Anne, we're waiting for you to start?", intervened Josie, who couldn't wait any longer.

"Uh... it's because I don't have my text, I've forgotten everything," says the young redhead who is not very proud to admit it, "Someone else should do it.", she ends up admitting. At that moment she couldn't stop looking at Gilbert, and she realised that she would have to do this ritual in front of him, as if the situation couldn't be more embarrassing.

But suddenly, as if caught in a sudden revival, she reached out her hand in front of her, towards the fire, and began to recite her text without even needing notes, apparently everything was in her head.

Those at the other end of the ruins were as if alerted by her aura and turned around.

_"Goddess of Beltane, Sacred Mother, Queen of May, Wild Lady of the Woods, Guardian of Love and Life, welcome to our circle.”_

Gilbert was particularly attentive to the words of the pretty redhead, while the other boys seemed to be laughing, he couldn't help but have his eyes filled with a certain admiration. How did she do it? It was like just now, when he watched her dancing alone perched on the small boat, he couldn't help but admire her. And seeing this scene now confirmed everything he had felt before.

And there, all the girls recited in unison, while brandishing a wooden branch, which they had picked up earlier.

_"We women, powerful and sacred, declare upon this Hallowed Night... Our heavenly bodies belong solely to us. We shall choose whom to love and with whom to share trust. We shall walk upon this earth with grace and respect. We’ll always take pride in our great intellect. We’ll honour our emotions so our spirits may soar! And should any man belittles us... we’ll show him the door! Our spirits are unbreakable, our imaginations free! Walk with us, Goddess, so blessed are we!”_

On these words they each threw a pebble into the bonfire, and began to dance around it, laughing and cheering. It was much less graceful and organised than the other time, but nevertheless they were able to recite their text without error.

For a moment Anne had been able to forget that a young brown boy was staring at her in the distance. But when she stopped dancing, she came back to reality at once.

What should she do now? Was he waiting for her?

Some time later, some of them began to want to go home, the Pauls had decided to escort Tillie home, and she was the first to leave. Then Moody walked over to Ruby, timidly asking her if he could give her a ride.

Josie, Jane and Diana decided to go home together, Anne had thought about accompanying them, but Diana's presence had dissuaded her.

As for Gilbert, he was about to leave on his own, he had picked up his oil lamp, and had glanced at Anne one last time. He thought he had perhaps monopolised her too much tonight, as she had tried to escape from him for the rest of the evening. So the idea of escorting her home had not even crossed his mind.

Only, as he was leaving the ruins, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him from afar.

"Gilbert!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Initially this was supposed to be the last chapter, but this last part being much too long, I decided to cut it in half, so there will be a very last chapter very soon!


	4. His eyes full of promise

There was nobody left at the ruins, Anne had not dared to leave the place before Gilbert, unconsciously she had hoped to be able to talk to the young man one last time. Unfortunately, he never came to her, several times in the evening she had felt his gaze on her, he had even shyly smiled at her from afar.

The redhead felt troubled every time she crossed the dark-haired boy's eyes, and of course the kiss they had shared earlier was totally the cause of this new trouble. Actually she had only been thinking about that all evening, how could she have been thinking about anything else? Gilbert had kissed her, whereas just a few days ago he was arm in arm with an elegant blonde. She still couldn't believe it. But to make it real, she had to have a talk with him. And as he was not deciding to come to her, and he was about to leave, she gathered her courage, and then she exclaimed unsure of herself, "Gilbert!"

The latter turned round and saw the young redhead holding her stuff in her hand and her lamp, she was also on her way out, but she seemed to be waiting for something.

She asked, hesitantly, "I... I wondered if we could walk a bit together?"

The dark-haired boy really wasn't expecting that, so he walked over to her and said surprised, "Uh, yes... of course."

Anne seemed relieved at his answer, but as she began to walk a little path, she thought about what she might say to him. Yet before, she had never had any problem talking about everything and nothing with Gilbert, each one understood the other's ambitions, and they could talk about it for hours if they wanted to. They could also discuss lighter topics and joking about them. Thus an idea crossed her mind, what if she talked about the exams? That would be the best way to start talking softly, wouldn't it?

Suddenly she was cut off in her thoughts by the young man when they reached a crossroads, "Do you want me to take you home?", he asked with a touch of apprehension.

The girl, obviously surprised by this question, also knew that according to her answer it could mean something, but she did not know what the right answer was at that moment.

"Yes. I-I mean, no. We can split up halfway if you want, I-I don't want you to make a long detour for me."

Anne was visibly embarrassed, and by the time she finished her sentence she was exasperated by her own response. An irrational fear that he understood her intentions too much, as if she was afraid he would make fun of her for no reason. Yet he had first kissed her earlier in the evening and his intentions were clear. But she always feared something, that it was all just a dream, or even that it was just a figment of her overly fertile imagination. Love was nothing like the love written in books after all, how she could understand this situation? An even worse thought crossed her mind, and if he regretted his act, after all a kiss doesn't necessarily mean that one feels? Jerry and Diana were examples of this. Or worse still Billy kissing poor Josie, there was certainly nothing romantic about the latter situation, it certainly wasn't about...love.

"I don't mind escorting you home.", said the young man with a small smirk on his face.

She nodded shyly, "Well..."

The two teenagers continued on their way and arrived in front of the Lake of Shining Waters, Anne had still not managed to start a discussion, and it was exactly the same for the young man who was apparently also in many internal conflicts.

She had asked him to walk with him, which was already a miracle in itself, but he thought she was about to say something, maybe argue with him about his behaviour, only none of that, she was incredibly quiet. Yet she was there so close to him that he could almost have touched her hand. Was this what she wanted? Would she like to get closer to him? Maybe she couldn't take the first step after all. Or was it something else? He thought back to the way he had kissed her, it was so sudden, he was surprised by his own move. It was not for this reason that he had come to the ruins, but... How could he have predicted that when he saw the young redhead in the moonlight she would be so lovely? Perhaps he was looking for excuses, the young man did not want to admit that this idea had crossed his mind many times since he knew Anne.

Suddenly, Gilbert decided to speak up, "I... I'm really sorry about earlier-", but Anne decided to break her silence and spoke at the same time as the young man, "It’s...it's all right. I owe you an apology-"

"No. You don't have to. It was so improper, and you probably thought that-"

The young redheaded girl couldn't help but at last say everything that was on her mind, the best way she had found to do this was to speak at the same time as the dark-haired boy, this way he would perhaps be less aware of what she was telling him, "I should have let you speak, but as often I-".

The young man interrupted her, giggling, "You mean, like now?"

Suddenly Anne felt stupid, she was still reproducing the same pattern, why couldn't she stop herself from contradicting Gilbert Blythe as soon as he had the audacity to open his mouth?

The young girl smiled embarrassed, "I guess some things will never change... I suppose I should apologize again, but I'll probably do it again in a few minutes.", she laughed.

Gilbert chuckled, laughing gently at her because she was absolutely right.

Suddenly the young man's expression became serious, he stopped in the middle of the path, reached out his arm and pulled slightly on the girl's sleeve so that she, in turn, would stop. She turned around and was immediately surprised by this act. Then she stopped, and stood in front of him again. 

"May I?", he asked, staring at the things the young woman was holding. She didn't answer, but nodded slightly, speechlessly. He then took her belongings and laid them at her feet. Anne watched him, still confused.

All around them, everything was quiet, you could see the moonlight reflecting on the lake surface. The Lake of Shining Waters had never been so well named, the crickets were still singing, and even louder since they had stopped near the water.

Now standing in front of her, he looked into her eyes, while his own gaze was almost pleading, "I owed you an apology for earlier, but in the end you were right, it was useless...", He took one of the young redhead's hands very gently and directed it to his mouth, he kissed her delicately on her knuckles, "...because I'll do it again."

This made the girl shudder, but when she saw the young man's expression when he raised his head, she couldn't help smiling. Only, the latter was not satisfied, he directed his lips once more to the back of her hand, this kiss was even more insistent than the previous one, and this time he looked her in the eye while doing so.

Anne could see the slight insolence of the dark-haired boy, before it would have annoyed her greatly, but this time he annoyed her in a very different way.

As soon as he stood up, he began to say with a smile, "Anne, you-"

But this one was suddenly interrupted by the young redheaded woman who in less than a few seconds approached the young man to put her lips on his, she put her hand around his neck. Gilbert was surprised by this move, but immediately took the opportunity to hold her tightly, taking her waist in his hands.

These two had been waiting for this for so long that they didn't even bother to breathe properly, their breath was so panting, each breathing in the other's air.

This time they knew what they were doing, they were aware of what each other desired. And then it was sure that no one here would interrupt them.

The two teenagers were really experiencing kissing for the first time, it wasn't like their first kiss, this time they were taking their time, it wasn't a simple confession, now they just wanted to enjoy the moment.

From time to time, their lips would separate, so they could recover their breath a moment, looking into each other's eyes, they could see each other's hunger, it made them smile. Then as soon as they saw their eyes filled with a certain desire, they started another kiss.

So they stayed by the lake for long minutes, kissing again and again, without either of them wanting to stop these passionate exchanges.

Anne would never have imagined that this evening could end like this, she would never have thought that she would have her first kiss that night. Even less to taste Gilbert's lips, it was something she would never have been able to describe before, never would she have thought his lips were so sweet. Perhaps it was her imagination? But for her, his lips had nothing to envy to the most delicious of delicacies. Feeling his hands caressing her waist and being so close to him was the most delightful of sensations.

The young man was far from denying his pleasure too, the young redhead had the softest lips possible, it was so pleasant to kiss her, to feel her waist in his hands, to caress her cheek from time to time. With each new kiss he experimented with something else. For the next one, he would run his hand through her red hair, she was so cute and lovely, he couldn't help but look at her with such lust, that he could probably spend most of the night reproducing this.

A few minutes later, after languidly exchanging kisses, Gilbert pointed Anne towards the high grass along the lake, signifying that he wanted to settle there with her. The young girl nodded with a smile, he then guided her by the hand and they both sat down by the lake.

They were now sitting side by side, their shoulders touched one another, then they turned towards the other, looking into each other's eyes with ever greater desire, the dark-haired boy put a hand on the redhead's cheek, caressed her delicately with his thumb and kissed her again.

When Gilbert removed his mouth from the young redhead’s lips, she finally uttered a sentence with a smile on her face, "Sometimes it's much better when we don't talk."

This made the young man sneer, "So...You were tired of hearing me?", he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Maybe...", she laughed back.

"So that's what it was all about?", he replied, with a falsely scowling expression.

With a teasing smile she asked instead of answering, "And you?"

"Probably..."

They smiled at each other with eyes filled with certain tenderness. Then suddenly Anne finally became aware of the situation after the euphoria had passed.

"I...I should go home now, if I don't come back at night, Marilla will find out eventually. And I don't know what I could tell her.", She said embarrassed, she stood up and smoothed her dress.

Gilbert in turn became aware of the situation by looking at it, he cleared his throat, embarrassed too, "Uh... I... You're right, I'll take you home. We have enough...and I don't want to...", he got up off the floor in turn.

A few moments later, they were now on their way to Green Gables, walking hand in hand. All along the way they were again as relaxed as ever, Anne started to talk about various subjects including exams, until now they hadn't even taken the time to do so.

When they arrived in front of Green Gables, they were standing by the white fences, the young brown was talking about his lack of enthusiasm to continue his studies in Queens.

"I'd like to ask Miss Stacy about her friend who works at the U of T, I think I'll write to her. I don't think I could study what I'm looking for in Queens.”

"You should ask her, who knows where it will take you, I hope you will manage to do what you want, even if I have no doubts about it.”

When the two young people realized what this implied, they will certainly be separated by the start of the school year, if Gilbert manages to get in touch with Miss Stacy's friend.

Despite everything, it was not the time to think about that, they had to experience the present moment. Anne prepared to leave by waving to the young man, but this one was upset by this move, he didn't seem satisfied.

Then, smiling, he went towards her, captured her lips at once, and kissed her three times, to the great pleasure of the young redhead, who couldn't help smiling, seeing his appetite.

Once their passionate exchanges were over, she left him with already a touch of regret, she certainly didn't sleep much that night, since it was very late and above all, this day had been full of emotion.

"Don't forget tomorrow I'll pick you up.", he says with a smile.

She was confused, "Tomorrow? Pick me up? But-"

"So, be ready.", he said firmly, interrupting her with a mischievous smile.

Then the two teenagers finally went their separate ways.

The next morning, Anne was still lying in bed, the day had long since dawned, she still seemed to be asleep and in her dreams, a radiant smile appeared on her face.

Then suddenly she opened her eyes, she had a panicked expression. Was all this real or had she finally dreamed it? Gilbert had kissed her? Even more improbable, they had spent most of the night kissing at the edge of the lake of shining waters? She had a date with him today?!

When she went downstairs, she came across Marilla who seemed to be preparing the meal in the kitchen.

"Well... you're finally awake. I let you sleep because I knew you would be celebrating exams late at night.”

"But-"

"You really think I wasn't your age...", Then she proudly added, "Well, I'm sure you and Gilbert will be the first in class.”

"Gilbert and I...", she repeated like a whisper.

"What's wrong?", Marilla asked worriedly.

Suddenly Matthew came into the house, presumably from outside.

Anne answered the woman with bright eyes and a smile on her face, "Gilbert kissed me.”

The old man who didn't fully understand the situation felt embarrassed, he didn't know where to look after hearing this, so he immediately left the kitchen without saying a word as if nothing had happened.

Marilla wasn't expecting to hear that today, so she didn't know what to say, "I'm... I'm happy for you, Anne, I'm happy for both of you." she finally said with a sincere smile, and then she added, raising her eyebrows, “I mean, you love Gilbert Blythe, right?”

Following this question, the young redhead realized, if she loved him, what would happen now?

Meanwhile, Gilbert had also been awake lately, and a smile had been on his face ever since he opened his eyes.

He went to the kitchen for lunch and saw Bash sitting with little Delphine on his knees, the young father had a rather cheeky smile on his face despite the fact that earlier he had had another argument with his mother, "So... I hope Mrs. Blythe got home safely last night, because it was very late when I heard you come in.”

But this teasing didn't change the young man's mood, "You can say whatever you want today, I don't care.", he said, still beaming with happiness.

"Thank you very much, it sincerely does get right to my heart. ", Sebastian said proudly.

Then all of a sudden Hazel entered the kitchen, she seemed to have heard everything about the conversation, "Mrs. Blythe? Did you get married, Mr. Gilbert?!"

Sebastian couldn't help but giggle when he heard his mother call the young man Mr. Gilbert, and at the same time she was unknowingly taking part in the teasing about Anne.

"Uh... No.", He replied embarrassed. Then he looked at Bash, smiling and disapproving with his head.

In the mid afternoon when Anne was pacing around her room, she was more nervous than ever. What if Gilbert finally didn't come? There was no rational reason to think so. Then suddenly she was alerted by a noise, she turned around, and saw a sealed envelope that had just been slipped under her door.

She ran to the envelope to pick it up, opened the letter and read it:

_“I swear you are the only bosom friend I will ever have.”_

At that moment she understood who was behind those words, so she was relieved, took a deep breath, opened the door, and saw Diana holding a dandelion in her two joined hands, her gaze imploring forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry, Anne.", She declared moved.

"I'm sorry too.", her friend replied, equally upset.

"I want to be braver...than I’ve been. I don't want to lie anymore. I want to be the person that I am in all ways. And that person, more than anything, is your best friend.", She says with sobs in her voice.

The two friends laughed nervously, they were so happy to be reconciled, so Anne took her friend by the hand and led her to the window. They crossed their little finger and declared in unison, "I solemnly swear to be faithful to my bosom friend Anne/Diana for as long as the sun and moon shall endure.”

"And now let’s send our oath out into the world.", said the young redhead with a smile on her face, they both put their heads out the window and blew on the dandelion, and then laughed out loud.

A few moments later, Anne was sitting with Diana on her bed, styling her friend's hair, and discussing the evening before, especially one event.

"So... that's why Gilbert ran away with you behind the ruins.", said the young brunette with a mischievous smile.

"It wasn't planned! I mean... I think."

"Of course not...", she retorted with a smile, unconvinced.

"But it happened... And now... I don't know what's happening, at the end of the summer he probably won't go to Queens to study. We won't see each other any more... Well, I shouldn't think about it.", she concludes with a bitter smile.

Diana turned around and took her friend's hand, "Gilbert Blythe has had a crush on you since your first days at school, do you really think studying somewhere else will make a difference?

"Do you think...?", she asked her anxiously.

The young brunette looked her in the eye, as if to say that it was the obvious thing. Then she got up from bed, "I should go home now. Oh...?", She looked out of the window with a little smile on her face, "I think a young man will ask to see you very soon.”

This made the young redhead react immediately, "So-so early?! What time is it?!", She rushed to her mirror to see what she looked like.

Diana laughed, "You look great... But I have the feeling that Gilbert has a certain preference when you let your hair down. Considering what happened yesterday..."

"My hair... down?!", she repeated reluctantly.

"I don't know, maybe not like yesterday, but like that day at the fair. I'm sure he found you particularly pretty. But do as you like, it will be all right anyway.", The young brunette smiled at her and left the room, leaving her friend confused.

Gilbert was standing in front of Green Gables, he was a bit anxious, wondering how Anne would be today, would she regret what had happened the night before? No, it couldn't be possible?

On the lovers' lane on his way to Green Gables, he had been picking some wild flowers for Anne.

When he arrived in front of the Cuthbert’s house, he saw Matthew and Jerry sitting in the barn, apparently on a break, so he greeted them with his hand.

Matthew was surprised to see the young man with flowers in his hand, but he in turn greeted him. Gilbert walked towards them to exchange a few courtesies.

Simultaneously, Jerry smiled and said, "Maybe we should scare him and tell him that we don't approve of him picking up Anne at all.", the old man chuckled when he heard this.

The dark-haired boy was now in front of them, a little nervous, he began to speak to them, he cleared his throat, "hm. Good day, M. Cuthbert, Jerry. Is Anne here?"

"Hello Gilbert.", Matthew replied, "Well, I think so.", the man seemed a little embarrassed, and then shyly added with a smile, "These flowers are pretty. You'll find her in the house, she was still around with Diana earlier."

The young man smiled at this answer, and he replied with some embarrassment as he was unmasked, "Thank you, Mr. Cuthbert.", He then turned around and walked to the porch.

At the same moment he met Diana who had just left Anne, she greeted him with a smirk, "Hello Gilbert, Anne should be here soon.”

"Thank you, have a good day.", he replied with a smile.

Marilla, who was in the kitchen, saw him, "Gilbert, it's good to see you.”

"Hello, Miss Cuthbert.", he retorted with an embarrassed smile.

Then she glanced at the flowers he was holding, "I... I'll tell Anne.”

"Thank you..."

The elderly woman smiled at the young man and immediately walked to the stairs leading to the first floor and shouted, "Anne! You could go downstairs! Gilbert is here!”

Anne was still in her room in front of the mirror when she heard Marilla's voice calling out to her. She already knew before that, that Gilbert was there, but now he was in the house and waiting for her.

When her friend Diana had left, she had stayed several minutes in front of her mirror, Gilbert really had a preference for her hairstyle? She didn't know what to do, if she came downstairs with her hair free, he would probably guess why. But if she came downstairs with her braids he would be disappointed? All this was ridiculous, she would join him as she was now, and then her red hair would fall out... No it wasn't possible, who would like to see them free? At the fair it was different, Diana had lent her a pretty ribbon, and then she also helped her to curl her hair. But there she didn't have any artifice to make it prettier. No, Gilbert wouldn't like that.

The girl took a deep breath and came out of her room. When she went downstairs and arrived in the kitchen, Marilla was no longer there, but Gilbert was standing there with a radiant smile on his face. She saw immediately that he was holding some wild flowers in his hands.

She walked over to him and he handed her the flowers, "When I saw them on the path, I thought you'd like them."

"I love them... beautiful. Thank you.", She replied with a big smile, and then quickly took a jar and poured some water into it.

"What...what do you want to do?", she asked nervously.

The dark-haired boy scratched his head, and unsure of himself he raised his eyebrows, "I had thought of walking a little with you to the lake or somewhere else?"

"Walking to the Lake of Shining Waters is always a lovely idea.", She replied with a smile and a little embarrassed, remembering the night by the lake.

Gilbert chuckled at this remark, then offered his arm, so that she could slip hers, which Anne finally did, she couldn't hide her joy.

Anne found it so strange not to see anyone around, maybe they did it on purpose?

When the two teenagers left the house, the dark-haired boy glanced over to the barn to see if Matthew and Jerry were still there. But apparently they had finished their break, and now they were somewhere unknown, probably with Marilla as well.

Anne thought it was so strange not to see anyone around, maybe they did it on purpose?

Then they arrived on the lovers' lane, still arm in arm, after glances and shy little smiles exchanged.

The young redhead had been plagued by a few dilemmas since yesterday, but these were not the same dilemmas anymore. She always wondered what the other days would be like now, and if Gilbert went to study on the other side of Canada, could they even have a future together? Would she then have to spend years away from the young man, out of sight, out of mind?

As for the young man, he had barely slept the night before, a certain redhead had occupied his mind, he was plunged into such a state of ecstasy that he hadn't even thought of a detail. After the end of the summer, he won't go to the Queens College, he had decided that he would do his utmost to continue his studies in the most suitable establishment for his vocation. This very morning he had written his letter, the next step was to visit Miss Stacy and ask her for her friend's address.

He wasn't expecting to think about another subject today either, but this happened when Bash teased him this morning about the evening before, and especially about the progress of his relationship with a certain redhead. Sebastian had named the girl, Mrs. Blythe, at the time it made him laugh, because he was always trying to tease him on sensitive issues. But finally Gilbert was half laughing that morning, being engaged with Anne was not a joke, it was even inevitable, he knew he would marry her one day. Unfortunately, their next long separation would upset everything.

When the two young people arrived at the Lake of Shining Waters, they both settled in the same place as the night before.

Once they were both settled on the grass, Gilbert took Anne's hand delicately and looked into her eyes with a certain apprehension, "I wrote my letter this morning to Miss Stacy's friend, I will send it as soon as I get her address from her.”

"Oh. I see...", she replied, trying as much as she could to hide her emotion, "I'm really glad you did it, she'll probably be able to help you enter U of T. Imagine all the fantastic things you'll be able to learn there!", She was really doing her best to seem cheerful about this idea.

The latter seemed to share her enthusiasm, "I also think it's a very exciting idea! But...", suddenly his expression changed, "Medical studies are really very long, you will probably have finished your studies long before me. That's why I thought..."

He took a small velvet pouch out of his waistcoat pocket. Anne watched this object with curiosity, she wondered what could it be? But she remained silent, letting him finish.

He opened the pouch and shook it in his hand, the young redhead looked at him attentively, and so she saw a ring in his hand. A lovely little golden ring, with an emerald green stone. The young girl's mouth opened slightly, it was as if she had stopped breathing, her eyes went from the palm of Gilbert's hand to his eyes.

When she looked him in the eye she instantly understood what it was all about, he started to say, "This ring... it was my mother's ring. It's very modest."

"It’s magnificent...", The young redhead was ecstatic.

When he saw her amazed eyes, he couldn't help but smile and take her hand, "Anne, I think I always knew that you had to be a part of my life, you always made things more beautiful than they are. My life can't be complete without you by my side."

The young redhead had bright eyes, these words that she had never hoped to hear one day were released, she remained completely mute, it was impossible for her to find the slightest word that could answer that.

Seeing the young girl's expression, suddenly the voice of the dark-haired boy wavered, the emotion overwhelming him, "I love you...in all ways that it is possible to love, and I wish... one day... you agree to marry me.”

Gilbert now felt relieved to have finally been able to put into words all that he had felt since he knew Anne. But now there was a slight apprehension, how would she react to this declaration? He frowned, still dreading her answer.

The young redhead was speechless for a moment, one could only hear her breathing, which was visibly disturbed, little breaths concealing all the surprise she felt at this instant.

Not being able to say a single word, she put one of her hands on the young man's face, she could perceive in his eyes a certain fear but above all love.

When she realised this, a slight smile appeared on her face, and she put her lips on his, for her this kiss meant everything she couldn't say out loud. So she kissed him with such passion, he must have understood that she felt the same as he did. She wanted to spend her whole life with Gilbert Blythe.

While they were still kissing, Gilbert took the opportunity to slip the ring on the teenager's ring finger. When the girl noticed it, she couldn't help but smile at him, he smiled proudly. Because he was now convinced he would marry Anne Shirley-Cuthbert one day.

The two lovers sat by the Lake of Shining Waters until the evening, making promises to each other and just savouring the moment like real teenagers.

No Matter how many storms they would probably still have to go through, they knew that they would never stop being in love with each other.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this One Shot, your comments made me very happy, I already plan to write another one of this kind with another episode of the show.
> 
> I had a survey available for the next OS, thanks for voting, the next OS will be on the County Fair episode (S3x06).  
> I can't wait to start writing and share this.
> 
> In the meantime I go back to my long fic post season 3 ^^
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter, I talk about updates of my fics and I post drawings, I'm @emneeli

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting with short fanfics, it changes me from my long fic, don't hesitate to comment !


End file.
